Mob talker romance spinoff 2
by Darwin Butterpants
Summary: Where we left off Sasha was thinking of a way to get Shadow, and now she has an ENTIRE army after them! Will they escape and defeat the army and Sasha, I don't know!
1. Invasion

**Hey guys, Pure_Red here, and I am very honored to continue Whiskershin's story, Mob Talker romance spinoff! Special note: He let me continue it, so enough talking, lets get on with it.**

**Sasha's POV:**

"Let me go you bastard!". As me and my fellow pig-men escorted new "Prisoners" to the camp, I had gone through trial-and-error into getting my soon to be lover Shadow, I knew that I needed more than myself to get my love...but how? It seems that I needed an army or something to help with certain problems, and one look at my prisoners sparked an idea.

**Shadow's POV:**

Me and my beloved daughter, Angel, headed out into the brisk, cold morning air, to go play. All the morning she kept begging me to go out, and I just can't say no. We were making a snowman when out of the corner of my eye, outlines of men, running, came into view. When I turned around, I could now clearly see the advancing intruders, looking more like of them had on what I think was a Stahlhelm, which were covered in white cloth, but some had the normal bland gray. Their big coats reached to their knees, and either had the white to it, or white with dusty brown to it. Their pants considered of white or bland gray. They also had gloves, which were either white or black, and some had the fingers cut out to the open. their boots were just black, but the snow stuck to them, so it was a mixture of white and black. Most had on a black or white mask to cover their mouth and nose, so you could only see their eyes, some also wore a scarf to cover the mouth, but not the nose, making it bright red. And a handful didn't wear mask nor scarf, revealing their faces. Finally they all carried a big brown backpack. Their weapons were bows, batons sheathed at their hips, with some having TNT or bottles with cloth on top of the neck in light brown satchels. I quick picked up Angel, but more guys came all around me and my friends' houses. "Put down the girl!" One soldier said, bows ready, "Hands up and on the ground!". More and more troops came, now invading the houses for everyone else.

Some went into my house to get...Andr. "STAY THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!" I yelled, but on on them hit me behind the head with a baton, which hurt like HELL. I fell down, face down in the snow. I slowly get up. "Daddy!" Angel says, slightly crying. She runs to me, but a soldier gets her by the shoulders, and makes her sit down. I hear a few screams coming from the houses. They found them. Soon everyone, in their coats, are rallied up to where I am, hands behind their heads. There are at least a hundred of these guys here now. Then three more come from the mist. I gasp, it was Sasha. Two soldiers, on her left and right, guided her to us.

**Andr's POV:**

I knew Sasha would be up to something, but she now had an entire ARMY watching us. I looked over to Shadow, sweat pouring down his face. One of the soldiers grabbed his arm, but he freed himself, punching the soldier in the eye. His helmet fell off, revealing bright pink hair. I was stunned, it all made sense, I use to know him, but he wasn't acting like himself. One troop pulled out brass knuckles and socked shadow on the cheek, and more pulled out their batons, swinging at him. The soldier gets up, putting his helmet back on, joining the beating. "SHADOW!" I scream, racing towards him, but troops came in, blocking us from the fight. Soon it is a full-scale riot. Me and my friends try to push to where shadow was, but they were too strong, pushing us back with force, sometimes with batons for Pyro and Arrow. Then someone threw a bottle in the air, then it came toward us. The bottle smashed into a ball of fire, separating us from Shadow. The soldiers behind us quickly pinned us down while we were dazed. I looked over to see Pyro resisting to go down, so one of the soldiers shot an arrow to his right shoulder, which he collapsed in a second with 3 soldiers still keeping him down for good.

**Arrow's POV:**

When I started to wake up, it took me a while, but then I noticed where we were, in a camp. Dozens of tents were set for the troops, with some having the red cross on the front. We were all laid with crates on our backs. Pyro was next to me, with a soldier next to him. On his helmet had the same red cross on it, and he was bandaging up Pyro. He looked to be around 18 years old. Across of me was Shadow, beaten up badly. His cheek was swollen and purple, bruises all over his body, and he was breathing heavily. "Shadow?" I called to him, but he didn't answer.

**Wow, now what is gonna happen now? Is Shadow gonna die? (Possible not) well we are going to have to find out what happens next time!**

**P.S. Even though they are wearing Stahlhelms and other stuff none of these will have any Nazism in it for people with Jewish religion (Like me)**


	2. An Old Friend

3 Weeks Later

**Pyro's POV**

We were on the move again. They had us in the middle of the group of soldiers, keeping an eye on us if we tried to escape, but how? They had tired our hands behind our backs with rope, so it would be difficult to escape. My shoulder was healing at a fast pace, but Shadow was still limping at times from the riot. From the small talk the soldiers told each other, they were going to invade a nearby village in hope of expanding territory, and with the size of this army, wouldn't be a sweat. It has been snowing for DAYS, so looking far ahead in the snow was hard, so the forest looked even more terrifying. As we marched forward, I got the feeling we were being watched from all angles, and I hope they wouldn't kill all of us. One of the soldiers up front stopped, and so did the rest, there was a lone sigh up ahead. He walked up to it, reading it...then an arrow hit him in the back of his neck. He fell face first into the snow, dead. Soon more arrows came from the trees in all directions. A soldier took one to his thigh, another in his chest. Everyone, including us, tried taking cover into some of the trees. When I looked into the open, I saw three dead soldiers, dead on the spot, the snow turning red right next to them. Some of them screamed in pain, others fired their bows into the forest, hoping to get one of the attackers. Andr was trying to comfort Angel, who was shaking and trying not to cry. Poor girl. The soldier next to us was yelling at his men, saying to stand their ground, when he too got hit right on his side. Soon less and less soldiers were still standing. "FALL BACK! EVERYONE!" One soldier screamed, and one of them came our way. He grabbed Shadow's arm, but he freed himself, swearing at the soldier to fuck off. "We have to go NOW" He said, bow at hand. Shadow, using all his strength, pounced the troop, then punching him over and over. Shadow does not like to get told what to do from strangers. The soldier was trying to block all the punches, but shadow was too fast. Andr went up to Shadow, "STOP! Stop hitting him, hes a friend!" she said, trying to make him stop. That took the rest of us into shock, that this guy was a friend, didn't look like it. While they kept fighting, the soldier's helmet was thrown off him, showing the brightest pink hair I have ever seen. I looked over to Cupa and Yurei, and they looked at him, not believing what they were seeing. "SCOUT?!" They said, which confused me, that they were knowing an enemy. Shadow stops fighting, "You know this asshole?" he said, angry. "It's a long story...". Shadow and Scout fought for a while, but Shadow, with the help of Arrow and me, pinned him down in the snow. "This is not like him, he is usually a nice kid," Andr said, "He might of been brainwashed or something". We had to tie his hands with some cloth to stop him from hurting one of us. We headed to Pyro's lab, hoping no one is there...

**Scout's POV:**

I woke up with a huge headache. I tried to move around, but somehow I couldn't. I saw that I was tied to a wooden chair. My hands were strapped to the chair arms with rope, also my legs. I was wearing a white undershirt, blood stains on the top. My face was throbbing like hell, and I had trouble breathing through my noes, which I guessed was clogged from dried blood. Lights were pointed at my face, so I could only see outlines of some people in the background. One of them came up to me. "Awake all ready?" He taunted, his fists tightened. "Whoa wait, we can settle this..." I said, my voice shaking. He stopped in his tracks, his fists loosen. Then the rest came into the light...it was the girls with people I have never seen in my life before. "Andr...Cupa...Yurei..." I was surprised that I would see them again. "God, my head hurts like a motherfucker..." I said, getting kind of dizzy. They untied me from the chair. As I got up, I kind of fell down, but got back up, so Cupa had to help me straighten up, "Thanks". "Well, this is Shadow, Pyro, Arrow, Angel, and Lizeth". "Uh, nice to meet you..." I said, kind of awkward. "You could stay with me and Shadow for as long as you want" Andr asked generously. I nodded slightly. "For tonight you can stay with me, and I can heal you up" Pyro said. Wow, one second I think they were beating me up, and now they are acting like I am their best friend, but that was not a problem for me.

**Looks like somehow they could regain Scout's memory, but Sasha is still out there, waiting for the chance to strike. And in the next chapter a certain something will happen to a certain somebody, but we have to find out in the next chapter! See ya later guys!**


	3. New Changes

**Shadow's POV:**

I was having a great dream going on, but of course I had to fucking wake up. I went down the hallway to the kitchen, starting breakfast for my family. As I took the eggs out, the guest room door opened. I expected to see Scout in the doorway, but instead a young, beautiful girl was standing there. She looked to be around 14-16 years old. She had light tanned skin, long, dark red hair, and bright blue eyes. She had C-sized breasts for her age, and a sexy ass. She was wearing Scout's Undershirt and sweat pants, her nips poking out. I couldn't help but stare. "What? What is it?" She said, confused. She looked down, and screamed. Soon Andr and the rest were where we were, and looked confused too. "WHY AM I A FUCKING GIRL?!" She said, eyes wide. "Scout?" I said, shocked. Somehow Scout was a hot girl. Now that I looked closer at his hair, bits of pink hair was still visible.

We made it to Pyro's lab, we needed to find out how Scout now was a girl. "Pyro?" I called, "We have a 'situation' here...". Pyro and Cupa came downstairs. "What is i-" He started but stopped when he saw female Scout. "Stop staring at me," Scout said, hiding her red face. Cupa slapped Pyro. "We need to find out how Scout changed his...I mean her gender" Andr said. After testing some of her blood, Pyro was still perplexed. "I can't find a reason of the incident, it's like it came from thin air" Pyro said. "At least my brothers aren't here, or they wouldn't let me here the end of this" Scout said. "That's right! Where are they?" Cupa said. "Last time I saw them, we were at a nether fortress, they took us one by one into a chamber to get brainwashed, and I was the last of my brothers to go there". "We have to find out where they are, hopefully they are still alive..." Andr said. "But how are we gonna get them if we know where they were, we could get ourselves killed," I said. "Hmm...I think I know how to 'control' them," Pyro said, looking to Scout, and the rest did too. "What?...oh...".

**Scout's POV:**

After a week in searching, we found what military camp my brothers were. I found my old uniform, and we sent up the plan. Luckily all four of my bros were at the same tent, but they were with 3 others. I walked in. My second oldest brother, Hunter, noticed me coming in. "Hey," He said, calm. One of the soldiers looked at me in confusion. "Since when did girls join the army?". "Well, Sasha said she is now accepting girls for the force, but not a lot of them," He replied. "Yea, I need to see you four, it's an emergency".

My brothers and me made it to the edge of the forest, and so none of the soldiers were in hear or seeing range. "Yes soldier?" My oldest brother, Sniper said. "Well, what I wanted to say was..." I began to say, and the worst part of the plan for me was coming up. I quickly unzipped my coat, revealing my naked chest. They were frozen, their mouths hung open, their eyes open wide. I blushed. Now that they were distracted, my friends came up, and knocked them out with their own batons. I zipped up my coat in haste, "What took you guys so long?" I asked, mad a little, my face still deep red. "We couldn't pass the moment, your face was priceless," Shadow said, laughing a bit. "Nice seducing skills, never knew you were such a pro" Pyro teased. Everyone smiled but me. "Shut up, lets just get them back to normal," I said, trying to cover my face with my Stahlhelm.

It took the rest of the day, but we managed to get their memories back. They started to wake up the fourth time. "Uhh, my damn head hurts," Hunter said. The rest started to wake up. " Finally you guys are awake," I said. "Andr?...Cupa?" My youngest brother said. "It's a long story..." Andr said. "Hey, where is Scout?" Sniper said, looking around. "That's the problem..." I said, "I'm Scout, or female Scout,". They looked at me in disbelief. "Just a random incident, so now I guess I'm stuck as a girl,". "Too bad you're my new sis, because I would totally date you!" Hunter said, smiling a bit. Thank god I'm their sister, those guys are assholes. "Wait, why are we strapped to chairs?" Sniper said, "And who are these guys?". "Here we go again..." Shadow said.


End file.
